Marshmalia(Devan4590)
Marshmalia is a Planet created by Devan4590 that is protected by Homeworld, but is not part of the empire. Qualities Marshmalia is known for being a planet made of candy that is otherworldly since sugars combined to form everything except Silicas. All candy is edible, but not all are safe to eat. Some will poison a gem and never allow them to regenerate again, however, this can be avoided by not eating the toxic candy or by taking the classes 1-4 (Depending on the time and severity of poison) candy antidote and if someone has been poisoned to the point of not being able to reform, putting the gem in class 5 candy antidote. Another quality of certain candy is that it will turn the gem who eats it into a Silica, however, this can be reversed by using water from a Lake of Reversal to return back to what they once were. The candy that is safe to eat has been farmed or manufactured by the Marshmalians, and are usually in marked containers. History When Gems first arrived at Marshmalia, some couldn't stand it while others were scared of what secrets it could hide. Some gems tried to eat the planet, however, those who ate unsafe candy of the planet were poisoned and could never reform again, or were turned into Silicas. Gems agreed to leave the planet, but let it live. Residents Sugars These residents of Marshmalia are shown to be pacifists and have the same qualities of gems, but they melt at Lower temperatures than gems. They do not use weapons that cause significant harm to the target. Weapons include * Candy corn spears. ** Act like normal spears, but can't do much to fight other than cause the undoing of a Gelatinous being and they kinda get annoying. * Gelatin cannons or guns. ** Mainly used to encase the target in gelatin to stop them from moving, however, water can easily lead to the undoing. * Marshmallow maces ** Why are these even a weapon? They taste too good and are too soft to cause significant harm, but can stop someone from talking. * Cotton Candy whips. * Speculated Rainbow Gun ** In the illegal space catalog there was an advertisement for a "Marshmalian Rainbow Gun: Coming soon!". Homeworld Technicians believe that it works by concentrating light and pure happiness into a specified frequency and this could be the first lethal Marshmalian weapon. However, these reports aren't confirmed.............yet. Other abilities To make up for where they lack in combat skills, Sugars have supportive skills to aid others. Common Examples include * Healing Gems * Strengthening attacks or skills used. * Lessening damage taken. However, there are rarer and much more powerful skills such as... *Emotiokinesis *De-Corruption: This is the rarest one and it takes time to work. *Temperature resistance: Sugars melt in high temperatures. Gelatinous beings. These are beings made of gelatin and they are primarily oblivious to what's around them and they encapsulate their prey in themselves and BEGIN TO DIGEST THEM FROM THE INSIDE AHAHAHAHAHAH! However, it's easy to escape them and avoid being digested. Plus, the hard light they can digest but they cannot digest a gem's gem. The Royal Silica Family The silicas are all rulers of Marshmalia and are gems, but they formed a pact with the Diamonds that Marshmalians will not cause any harm to Homeworld as long as Homeworld doesn't harm Marshmalia. Rock Candy Monster A huge monster made of Rock Candy that wishes to end the era of prosperity of Marshmalia. He has a crystalline body which can prevent damage from most Weapons, however, his body will melt if heated up to a consistent temperature and has a habit of spilling his own secrets such as how to defeat himself. Culture Due to Marshmalia being a peaceful planet, their weapons are made to weaken or may not even hurt enemies. However, there have been reports of a "Rainbow gun". Their priorities are industrial growth with technology being able to compete with Gem Tech. Their ships don't have weapons, but have been proven to beat gem ships when it comes to warp drive stability, normal speed, and maneuverability. The Marshmalians attend annual conferences about their peace agreement. However, if someone breaks a Marshmalian promise they are thrown into a pit of death for their gems to melt. This practice has been highly controversial, but the Diamonds let it continue ever since the loss of Pink Diamond.Category:Planets Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:Devancosm